1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication terminal, for example, a cellular or cordless phone or a communicator, having a predictive text editor application for entering and editing data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A predictive test editor is widely used in hand-portable terminals with a few alphanumerical keys, each representing a number of letters—for example, two–four letters and one of the numbers 0–9.
The user is able to manually set the directory language to be used by the editor. In some cases a phone manufacturer sets the language to be English as default or simply sets the predictive text editor off as default. Then the user has to change the editor from the multi-tab editor to the predictive editor, and also set the desired language.
The directory is language specific and it contains sets of strings occurring in the language. U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,437 and WO 98/33111 describe this kind of directory. The user is not able to write an English text by using, for example a German directory.
Predictive editors have therefore not been used for dialogue between two parties when E-mailing or chatting, or between for example, an Internet based server and a mobile communication terminal.